


Kiss Me Before You Go

by amityadmirer



Series: Illusion series [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity can flirt, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blushing, F/F, First Date, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Girls Kissing, If you leave a comment I’ll give you a kiss, Kissing, Luz POV, Sloppy Makeouts, Steamy Kissing, Teasing, but so can luz, idk there’s a lot of gay panic, the twins teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: I think I forgot to breathe when Amity emerged from the house. She was wearing a dress I had never seen before, emerald green with a satin sash, fishnets with black heels, and eyeliner. Immediately I felt underdressed.“Wow…” I breathed out, still not taking my eyes off of her, “You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”A one shot or the continuation of the last fic I wrote, but you don’t have to know anything about the other one to have a good time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Illusion series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903267
Comments: 45
Kudos: 460





	Kiss Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I did technically watch tiktoks all day instead of writing this because I've only slept 2 hours in the last two days, but hey, I finished season one so basically, I'm going to be writing my worries away until season 2 makes it debut. Anyone know when that’s gonna happen cuz I need it now. gimmie. PSA this is gonna be like a one-shot almost, based off of the last fic I wrote, so yeah❤️ you don't need to have read that to understand this one tho.

I feel like they should have a class at school back home all about life skills. Cooking, doing laundry, or, the skill I currently lack and would like to have been taught about, picking out the appropriate outfit for a date.

A _first_ date at that. A first date with a girl. A girl who is obnoxiously cute and funny and hot and adorable and…it's Amity. Amity is the girl I'm going on a date with, and even though I know she likes me back, I'm so insanely nervous.

Which I didn’t at all show at all even a little bit while I raced around the house getting ready.

“What are you doing with that hat!?” Eda shrieked from behind me.

Currently I was standing in her room, in front of her giant mirror, holding up different accessories to match my outfit.

“Nothing.” I replied, quickly turning around and hiding the hat behind my back.

Eda gave me a tired look, walked over, and snatched the hat from my hands. “Luz, you know I love you, but I can still see things behind you when your back is to the mirror. Also, what are you doing in my room, with my things?”

I ran my hand through my hair in embarrassment. I still hadn’t told Eda about my date with Amity, or anything about Amity really, and I was starting to become nervous that if I never told her and she found out, I would be dead. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell her, but it just never really came up in conversation and like, how am I supposed to bring it up.

_Oh by the way Eda, you know Amity, the girl I hated then became friends with, yeah, we made out against a tree like two days ago and now I'm taking her out on a date! Thanks for your hat!_

It just didn’t feel comfortable.

“I was just…trying a new style out.” My eyes shifted down to my feet, and hers narrowed.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, staring me down.

“Whaaaaat? Nothing!”

“Nothing huh, so then why are you wearing…that.” She gestured to my whole outfit distastefully.

I was wearing my only pair of black jeans, cuffed of course, a bright purple button up, and my fanciest socks, blue ones with ducks all over them. Sure, nothing matched in the slightest, but I felt like it was very…me? I just hoped that Amity would find my lack of fashion sense charming, and I was pretty charming. Right?

“I'm just looking nice for a…play…date?” even I didn’t believe me when I said it like that.

“A playdate? Like a toddler?” Eda asked, crossing her arms, “Sure.”

“What do you mean? All the kids these days go on playdates?” nope. Nope, I was not selling this. Not even the stupidest person on the planet would have believed me.

“Oh yeah!” King said, barging into the room, “I've heard people saying that.”

I watched to see if he would wink at me or something since he knew about Amity, but he didn’t. I don't think he was even covering for me, he actually believed it. Huh?

“See?” I asked Eda, gesturing at King with both of my arms. “He gets it.”

Eda rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, “Fine Luz, have fun on your ‘playdate’, but you're not allowed to wear my hat.”

I shrugged, and she walked out of the room, leaving King and I alone.

“Who are you going on the playdate with?” King asked, hopping onto the table next to the mirror.

“Amity.” I replied, turning back to the mirror to examine my handywork.

Even without the hat, I was starting to believe I could pull the whole thing off.

“Ohh!” King realized, “You meant you were going on a date with Amity!”

“No King!” I yelled, but it was too late, King had spoken too loudly, and I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Eda rushed back into the room, panting, and then pointed at me aggressively.

“YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH AMITY!” she yelled, and I facepalmed.

“Yes I’m—”

“WITH AMITY BLIGHT? AND YOU CALLED IT A PLAYDATE!” she was cackling like, well, a witch, and I couldn’t get a word in.

“Ye—”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”

“No but I—”

“AND YOU WANTED TO WEAR MY HAT!”

She was on the floor at this point, wheezing. Finally after she calmed down, I took a deep breath, “Yes. I am going on a date with Amity and I was going to wear your hat because I thought it made me look handsome.”

She smiled and shook her head at me.

“Luz, you are one hell of a human.”

“Thank you?”

“You're welcome.”

I stood awkwardly for a moment before I remembered that I needed to be at Amity’s house soon to pick her up, and my eyes grew wide. The clock on the other wall claimed it was 15 to 6, and I needed to leave now if I was going to get there on time.

“Eda. I love you. You mean everything to me. But if I don't leave now then, I'm going to be late and I don't want to be late.”

She nodded her head in understanding, “Sure, but I expect to learn _everything_ when you get home.”

My face grew red just thinking about ‘ _everything’_ we had done together in the past two days, and I turned away before Eda could make any more comments.

“Amazing, perfect, alright I am leaving! Leaving right now, so no more questions, great!”

I spun around and made a leap for the door. Eda chuckled, and I tried to ignore everything that had just happened. It was time to focus on Amity. Amity time. Time to make a woman swoon, easy! It wasn’t like this was my first date ever…oh wait. It is.

…………………………………

I arrived at Amity’s with two minutes to spare. Her house, which I had never been to in person before, was enormous.

Unlike the owl house that hid in the forest, Amity’s house was on top of a main hill overlooking the town, and I felt exposed out in the open like this. The house itself reminded me of the sort of mansions you would see if you were back home right near one of the big parks. It was big and white and looked like it came right out of a magazine. I had never been in one anything like it, but my mom and I would practice driving through those neighborhoods because the streets were so wide.

I finally made up to the main doors and held my hand out to knock when it up and opened anyways. For a moment I thought it might have been magic that had opened it, but soon I realized that it was actually Amity herself who had seen me and was opening the door.

I think I forgot to breathe when Amity emerged from the house. She was wearing a dress I had never seen before, emerald green with a satin sash, fishnets with black heels, and eyeliner. Immediately I felt underdressed.

“Wow…” I breathed out, still not taking my eyes off of her, “You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

Her eyes grew wide with that remark, and she blushed deeply.

From behind her I heard some stirring, and Emira and Edric emerged.

“Oh she's blushing, blushing!” Emira teased, and Amity groaned.

“I thought you two were out.” She said, looking as if she wanted to run back into her room and scream.

“We were out, but now were back, and right on time it seems.” Edric replied, giving me a wink.

“Amity’s first date!” Emira sang, patting her on the head.

“Can you two do anything else?”

“Nope!” Edric and Emira replied at the same time, and I broke out into a grin. She was so adorable like this, flustered and annoyed.

“So what’s the plan lovebirds? Dinner? Some light flirting? Se—”

“Shut up!” Amity yelled before he could finish his sentence, “We were just leaving!”

She rushed out the door and grabbed my hand, whirling me away from the twins.

“Make sure to use protection!” Emira yelled from behind us, and we both blushed.

I almost turned around to look at the two snickering siblings, but Amity gave me a sharp look and whispered, “Don't.” so I just fixed my eyes on her instead.

“You,” she began when we were finally away from the house, “You look amazing.”

I perked up, “Wait, really? Even the duck socks?”

Her eyes shifted down to my socks and she broke out into a grin.

“Especially the duck socks.”

“Wow Amity, with flirting like that you could get lucky tonight!” I said with a wink, and she bushed again. This was going well so far.

“And if you flirt like that all night, you're gonna kill me.” She replied.

“That’s the goal.”

She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was loving it.

“So then,” she asked after we walked a bit further into town, “Where are you taking me?”

“You think I'm going to reveal all of my secrets to you?” I asked, giving her hand a little squeeze.

“Yes.”

“Nope!” I booped her nose and she rolled her eyes again.

“Come on! You’ve barely told me anything about tonight, and I wanna know what we’re doing!” she complained, and I just shook my head.

“Just let it happen, just let it happen.” I said, shaking my head, and she groaned.

“Fine.”

Finally we rounded a corner into an alley I was sure Amity had never gone down and walked into a place I had discovered a few weeks ago. During one day at the market King had disappeared for whatever reason, and I went out looking. While I was out, I saw an alley that I hadn’t ever seen before, and I went down it, naturally. It opened out to the tiniest little garden between buildings, and there were fairy lights and a little table for picnics.

When Amity entered, she gasped in awe at the little place. It was perfectly endearing, and when the lights were on, magical.

“Luz how did you find this place?” She whispered, releasing my hand to wander around the garden.

I smiled at her childish wonder, “Actually I found it on accident.”

I walked over to the tiny metal table and put down the food I had been carrying in my satchel. It was just picnic food, but I knew that Amity would love it no matter what.

“I love it!” she exclaimed, rushing over to me, “And you know what, I forgot to give you something when I first saw you.”

“What?”

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her.

“A kiss.”

And then her lips were on mine, and I melted.

No matter how many times I would kiss Amity in my life, I doubt I would ever get over how amazing it was. I doubt I will ever not feel butterflies in my stomach when her tongue brushes against my lips, or when her hand wandered down my sides. It would always be magical to me.

When she pulled away, I leaned into her again for another kiss, but she stopped me with her finger.

“Save it for after dinner.”

“Ugh.” I wined, and she gave me a shy smile.

“I'm promising that we will kiss again, but for now, I'm famished.”

She relinquished her hold on my lips and we fell apart.

Sighing, I walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her, “My lady.” I swept my arm in a welcoming gesture, “Your seat.”

“Why thank you.” She replied, taking my hand and dropping into her seat.

I pushed her in, and then took my own seat at the table.

“So what’s on the menu for tonight?” she asked, and I whisked out the containers I had.

“Well, since this is a fancy date and all, I took the liberty of preparing the fanciest food I know how to make.”

She gave me a playful smile, “Oh do tell.”

I removed the top to the container, “I give you,” I swept my hands out dramatically, “Finger sandwiches!”

She looked into the container where I had shaped the bread like witches’ hats and shook her head.

“Get it? Sand-witches?” I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn’t care, she was eating it up.

“Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“You're an idiot and I love it.”

“I know.”

She rolled her eyes, but my grin was infectious, and soon she was grinning too.

“What else have you prepared?”

For the next few minutes I introduced a bunch of miniature snacks to the table, all with the same obnoxious flair. By the end she was grinning to hard to even eat, and I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. There were butterflies in my stomach just thinking about how it was me who was making her smile like that, and part of me couldn’t believe it.

Eventually we both calmed down enough to eat my prepared picnic dinner, and slowly the sun began to come down. The fairy lights grew brighter as the sky dimmed, and soon I begun to even see stars when I looked up. It was hard to notice the passing time because we were so engrossed in the conversation and in each other that when the clock tuned 8:30, neither of us could believe it.

“You distracted me!” Amity accused, pointing her finger at me from across the table. “You distracted me with your tiny food and charm and now it's almost time to go home!”

I feigned insult, putting my hand to my chest, “How dare you! It was you who distracted me…by being too beautiful.” I winked.

She smacked me with her napkin.

“Shut up, you're the beautiful one.” Her face had gone red.

“No you!” I said, pointing right back at her, and she dissolved into laughter.

Finally when she calmed down again, she faced me.

“You distracted me though, I thought we would have more time!”

I shrugged, putting one of my legs up on the leg of the table, leaning back in my chair.

“Well what were you going to do if we had more time together?” I asked, knowing exactly what I was doing.

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” I replied, and her demeanor changed.

“Well if we had more time then I suppose I would have pushed you up against the wall behind you and kissed you until your legs gave out.”

My mouth went dry.

I mean I knew we were going to be flirting, but I didn’t know she was going to be so hardcore about it right away. I thought I would have to work for it, but I apparently did not.

“Oh really?” I squeaked, and her lips turned upwards in a smirk.

“Hm, well I also had ideas about untucking your shirt and running my hands up and down your sides for an extra bit of warmth. It is getting cold out you know.”

I nodded my head enthusiastically, and almost fell over in my chair.

“It's just too bad that I have to be back home by 9…”

I licked my lips, unable to take my eyes off of her, “Well we do have a few minutes…”

Her eyes darted to my lips and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

“You're right…” then, before I could process what was happening, she had stood up and walked over to my seat. “But since we have less time,” she said, leaning over and sitting on my lap facing me, “let’s try something new.”

Every molecule of my body was on fire, and she hadn’t even kissed me yet. She was just sitting _on me_ , eyes hungry while she bit her bottom lip and waited.

“Thoughts?”

I didn’t trust myself to speak so I just nodded enthusiastically, and she smiled.

Her right hand found my thigh, and I inhaled sharply. Then, without waiting a minute, I leaned over and kissed her.

This kiss was less careful than the first one. I was on fire and we had a time limit, so it needed to be now, now, now. I kissed her hard, wrapping one hand around her waist and pushing the other into her hair. My hands became distracted while she kept kissing me and kissing me, and then she pulled away.

I was about to whine, but then I felt her lips drag lower to where my shirt met my neck, and I froze. She began to kiss me, slowly at first, across my neck. I knew that this was likely dangerous territory because if I went home with a hickey, I would never hear the end to it, but no part of me was going to make her stop. In fact, every part of me wanted her never to stop. I didn’t want this ever to stop.

And then she pulled away.

“Wha—what?” I asked, feeling stupid by how much I wanted her to continue.

“It's almost 9, time to go home!” she replied cheerily, pulling herself off of my lap.

I watched in mock horror while she collected herself, leaving me turned on and flustered on the chair.

“Well aren’t you coming?” she asked, looking obnoxiously innocent and not like she had just been making out with me seconds earlier.

“This is not fair.” I replied, beginning to pull myself off of the chair. “This is the least fair thing you have ever done to me.”

She gave me an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes.

“What, me?”

“Oh you little—”

Before I could finish my sentence, she leaned in and pressed a peck to my lips.

“There, better?” she asked.

“Amityyy,” I whined, “You got me all worked up and now nothing?”

She leaned in again like she was going to kiss me but stopped a whisper away from my lips. I couldn’t help but stare down her dress which was slightly revealing, which only ended up making me even more frustrated.

“That’s exactly what I did.” She whispered, smirking and then pulling away.

“You tease!” I accused and took her hand in mine.

“That’s me!”

“I'm going to get you back for this.” I replied, my mind already dreaming up different scenarios.

She smiled, “Oh I'm sure.”

And we walked out of the garden, and back to Amity’s house, me flustered the whole way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in my phone this fic is titled “I’m a slut for some lesbians” so, you’re welcome


End file.
